


Shallura Shorts and Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Shiro, F/M, I Suck At Writing Smut, Japanese Culture, Japanese food, Polyamory, SHEITH - Freeform, fail smut, shallura - Freeform, shallureith - Freeform, sheithllura, the other palains will make guest appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fics and drabbles from Tumblr and elsewhere. Some smutty. Some family friendly.Some include the other characters of Voltron Legandary Defender.





	1. Off Duty Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of these shorts and drabbles are from Tumblr.

Shiro was lying on his bed in his quarters watching Allura as she stripped off her pilots suit and then her underwear. She was one of the most perfect women in the universe as he took in her lush breasts and mocha colored skin. She dropped to her knees on the bed and began to crawl up the bed until her hips were flush with his mouth. Shiro’s hands,both prosthetic and flesh-and-blood slid up her trim thighs as her hand smoothed down her abdomen to cup herself between her legs. His left hand joined hers as Allura’s slender fingers stroked through the folds of her pussy to find her clit. With almost cat-like delicateness,Shiro brushed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bud. A soft cry escaped Allura’s lips as he began pleasuring her with gentle flicks with the tip to broad strokes with the flat of Shiro’s tongue. The princess’s hands grabbed the headboard of Shiro’s bed as her orgasm began to build,making her thighs quiver and knees buckle. She always wanted to try this position for oral sex for a long time.


	2. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes Allura out for sushi on their return to Earth and Allura gets a crash course in Japanese food and eating utensils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posted this on Tumblr.

“Why do the people of your country eat raw fish for?” Allura asked when they arrived at a sushi restaurant in Los Angles. 

The Paladins had finally fought their way home and were being celebrated by the grateful citizens of Earth. The Altean Princess had been skeptical when Shiro suggested that she try some Earth food,especially one of his home country of Japan’s most famous dishes.If Shiro was being honest with himself,he would have flown the Black Lion to Tokyo for some authentic sushi. He consider the sushi in America to be as far from the real thing as you could get.

“ It’s called Sushi,Allura,” Shiro said with a warm smile as he opened the door to the establishment. He was told by locals that this place was about as authentic as you could get outside of Japan. 

Shiro had spent the majority of his life bouncing back and forth between California and Japan since he was a kid. Like most Japanese people, he was used to the way things were made back home especially in Kyoto where his family was originally from. His father’s job with a automobile manufacturer meant that he family moved around a lot. 

Shiro politely opened the door for Allura and one of the waitresses greeted them in Japanese and showed them to a table. On the table was a odd looking tea-pot containing soy sauce, linen napkins and little shallow bowls for pouring soy sauce for dipping the sushi in. The young woman handed them a menu listing the different types of sushi they could order.

“I really don’t know what to order and the words are hard to understand,” Allura said, her brow furrowed as she scanned the menu filled with unfamiliar words.

“Don’t worry,Princess. If you need a translation of the Japanese words,don’t be afraid to ask,” Shiro told her. He had already made up his mind about what he wanted to order. He decided that they should try a sample platter that was listed on the menu. It be a perfect way to introduce Allura to the delicacy. 

The waitress came back with their drinks.He ordered the sample platter that contained inari, two different types of maki rolls and a variety of nigiri. He was glad that he didn’t invite the other Paladins along because knowing Lance he would have complained the entire time. The only people who would’ve enjoyed coming here were Keith and Hunk. Both of them were always will to try new things. Plus it would give himself and Allura some much needed alone time.They had been busy the past couple of months visiting various cities around the world. Earlier this week, Allura gave a speech at the UN and before that they were in London,England. 

When their food finally arrived and Shiro showed her how to pour the soy sauce (except he called it shoyu) into the little bowls and how to properly hold her chopsticks. At first Allura fumbled with them and nearly dropped her inada nigiri into the shoyu and splashing it all over her new dress that she bought when she was in New York City.

“ Here let me show,you,” Shiro chuckled,trying not to smile at Allura’s frustration. Taking her fingers, he poised one of the chopsticks between her thumb,index and middle finger like she was holding a a pen and with his other hand put the other chopstick in the proper position. He helped her pick up a couple of pieces until she got the hang of it. 

Allura actually found out that she liked sushi. It reminded her of a dish from Altea that had been her father’s favorite, that she rather enjoyed herself. Now she wished the her father could be there to see their triumph defeating Zarkon, his mad scientist son and the Galra Empire. 

“Thank you,Shiro,for bringing me here,” Allura told him as they got ready to leave. 

“You are very welcome,” Shiro said as he draped the sweater that Allura had been wearing when they entered the restaurant, across her shoulders .The Princess tucked herself against his side as they walked out into the noisy Los Angeles night.


	3. May the fourth be with Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on May 4th to honor Star Wars day.

Does anyone know what today is?” Lance said the moment he entered the dining room.

“Nobody knows what today is,Lance!” Keith answered,annoyed that the latino man was yelling this early in the morning.

Well, today according to my cellphone, today is May 4th. And you know what that means:It’s Star Wars Day.” Lance beamed at his comrades hoping that one of them would catch the reference. So far the only people actually got it were Shiro,Hunk and Pidge.

“What is “Star Wars”? Allura asked very confused. She was still learning more about Earth culture,especially popular culture like books,movies and music references.

“Well they are a popular movies series from the 20th century.Actually there some new movies that came out decades ago known as the Prequels and the Sequel movies,” Shiro explained. 

“I would strongly suggest,Allura, that you NEVER watch the Prequels,” Pidge said fiddling with her glasses.”They were terrible!”

“I thought that you said that Star Trek was way better than Star Wars,” Hunk said as he plunked down a platter of scrambled eggs on the dinner table as he looked at Pidge.

“My brother thinks that Star Trek is better than Star Wars. I happen to like both,” the Green Paladin responded as she scooped some eggs onto her plate.

“What’s “Star Trek”?,said the Altean Princess even more confused. 

“ Star Trek was popular science fiction television series in the 1960′s. There is an ongoing debate in geekdom which series is better,” Lance answered as he reached for the plate with toast and add a slice to his breakfast plate.

“If you want to Princess,we can watch the first three Star Wars movies,after our training session. Pidge probably has them on her computer,” Shiro suggested to Allura as they were clearing the table after breakfast.

“Yes.I would like the very much,” Allura answered.


	4. What makes a Familky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura discuss the fact that they can't have children

ne night while having dinner alone,Shiro and Allura bring up the subject of having children some day. Only problem is, the Altean princess is concerned whether or not they are genetically capable of having children. Human beings are a new species to Allura and that raises concerns, especially after visiting a world recently liberated by Team Voltron, seeing Shiro interact with the children of that world. Allura and Coran have been hoping that an Altean colony has survived the war between Altea and the Galra Empire. Coran is hoping that Allura might find an Altean man to her liking so that their people would flourish and not disappear into extinction. However there is only one man that Allura wants to marry.


	5. Spring Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura teaches Shiro about Altean Spring time customs

The Voltron Paladins are invited to the Spring Equinox festival on Riyos 4. The Riyosians have a tradition that reminds Shiro of the many hanamis that he attended as a child. Shiro and Allura take a walk under the blossoming trees and she tells him about how the people of Altea celebrate the arrival of Spring by collecting the first flowers that bloom.The trees were full of blossoms and the air was filled with their perfume. Allura reached up to grab a branch that was close to the ground. Taking of the branches, she snapped off a piece and added it the boquet in her arms. Shiro asked her why she did it. "I'ts a custom on Altea for a person to take at least one flowering branch or blossom and make bouquet for the temple priests and the King and Queen," she told him as they walked out of the grove of trees. "In my home country of Japan,we have a picnic with friends and family called a  _hanami_ and sit and watch to watch the blossoms of the _sakura,"_ Shiro told her.


	6. Here Try This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team Voltron visits Earth, Shiro introduces Allura to a popular Japanese street food.

While on a press tour to promote Earth’s entry into the Voltron Alliance,the team makes a stop in Japan. It’s during a visit to the city of Osaka,Shiro takes the team to an okonomiyaki shop. Allura of course is intrigued by what this Japanese delicacy is. Shiro explains that it’s a grilled pancake of sorts and the ingredients vary from region to region. The groups watches as the store owner makes them each one from ingredients that they chose themselves. Of course, Allura always gets what Shiro is having.


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Star Wars

The Paladins decide to have a movie night and because Pidge has the original Star Wars trilogy on her laptop, they decide to watch all three films. Allura really identifies with Princess Leia. Every time Shiro tells Allura he loves her, she always answers with the icon line “I know.”.


	8. No More Coffee for Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee make Allura hallucinate.

Allura has never had coffee before and while they are on Earth doing a press tour, she and Shiro stop at a local Starbucks. Because nobody has met an Altean before and they have no idea how caffeine is going to affect them. Shiro orders for her a grande Cafe Mocha. She drinks some and starts hallucinating. She thinks that a stray cat is a Thalic, a cat like animal native to her home world, which is very dangerous (and the same size as a Tiger), outside the store and starts yelling for people to run. After Shiro calms her down and they leave the store, he vows NEVER to give Allura coffee EVER AGAIN!


	9. Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to explain to Allura the religions of Earth

The days of the week were so hard to tell in space. Without being in a solar system, the days tended to blend together. Lance had asked Allura one day during dinner what the religious practices were like on Altea. Lance told her that he came from a family of devout Catholics and before he joined the Galaxy Garrison he went to Mass practically every week. The Altean Princess didn’t consider herself a particularly religious person and told Lance to ask Coran about it. 

“I really don’t remember that much about religious practices since my father performed most of them.And because we were at war with the Galra, he never had the time to teach me,” Allura told Lance. 

“Well that’s understandable,” Shiro said as he helped Hunk clear the table.

“What kind of religious practices do you have on Earth?” Allura asked. 

“That’s kind of hard to explain,Princess,” Shiro told her as they left the dining room.”It really depends on what religion you follow.”

“You have different religions on Earth?” Allura asked.

“There are 4,200 religions on Earth,” Pidge answered.

“4,200 religions on your world!”Allura exclaimed, her eyes as big as saucers.”How do you keep track of them all?”

“Three of the best known religions on Earth are Judaism,Christianity and Islam,” Shiro answered. 

“Catholicism is considered a form of Christianity,” Lance told her. 

“What kind of religion do you follow,Shiro?” asked as they walked to the lounge with the other paladins.

“Growing up my family practiced what is known as Shintoism,” Shiro responded. “It’s kind of hard to explain.If we survive this war and we return to Earth,I will take you to one of the temples in Tokyo or Kyoto and one of the priests can explain it to you better.”

“That would be nice,” the princess replied.” And maybe I can have Coran demonstrate one of our religious practices for you and the other paladins.”


	10. Cool for the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rare moment for the Paladins of Voltron to get a break from the constant fighting against the Galra Empire. A rare visit to Earth means a tropical vacation. And Shiro and Allura spend some down time on a tropical beach.

Allura had been laying in the hammock on the porch of the little beach villa where she and Shiro were staying with the other Paladins. It was one of their rare visits to Earth. They had rarely found any down time since the war with the Galra entered a new phase. The sudden appearance of Zarkon’s son Lotor meant that they had a new enemy to deal with. Their last battle with the Galra Prince had been a brutal one. By some miracle they were able to soundly defeat him with minimal loss. It was Lance’s suggestion that they take a tropical vacation and they all agreed that they needed a break.

 

Allura stretched her arms over her head. The tropical heat was something that she was used to. The island that they were staying at was just off the coast of Australia and reminded her of the South Ocean islands on Altea. She was wearing the skimpy swim wear that human women favored.The bikini she was wearing hardly something she would have worn back on her homeworld. It barely contained her considerable cleavage and sometimes she felt like her breasts were going pop out with the slightest movement. And the bottoms were just as skimpy. At least she didn’t feel like she was the only person dressed like this. She had seen girls swimming,surfing and lounging on the beach wearing similar swim suits.

 

Allura swung herself out of the hammock and went down onto the sand. She immediately realized that wasn’t a good idea. The sand was burning hot under her bare feet and she immediately jumped back up the steps and went into the house.She ran to the bedroom and got out a pair of sandals.She also grabbed a cover up and threw it on. Once again she started to go outside, when she heard her name called. Shiro had been in the kitchen putting away the lunch dishes. The other Paladins were all outside, even Pidge, had agreed to leave the villa and spend some time outside even though she swore up and down she was going to kill Shiro if she got a sunburn.

 

“Where are you headed off to?” Shiro asked as he flung a towel over his shoulder. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of board shorts. The muscle shirt showed off his powerful arms. Part of her wanted to see him shirtless, but Shiro was very self conscious of his scars.

 

“I was going to go for a walk on the beach,” Allura said. She could feel Shiro’s gaze on her and it made her feel both exposed and turned on. The bikini wasn’t helping any.

 

“Don’t you think you’re going to get a little hot wearing that cover up?” Shiro asked. He found the bikini very flattering on her. Shiro remembered once that Allura told him that Alteans swam naked and found the idea of wearing a swim suit a little strange.

 

Allura flushed. “That’s a very good point,” she answered as she took the sheer wrap off and folded it over a chair. She grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and one of the folded beach towels laying on the kitchen table.

 

“Do you want to come down to the beach with me?” Allura asked looking over her shoulder at Shiro as she headed to the door.

“Sure. I’d love to,” Shiro told her as he picked up a beach towel.” Keith and Lance are taking surfing lesson from a local surfer. I have no idea where Pidge and Hunk are.”

 

“Well. Let’s hit the beach then!” Allura said with a smile of triumph. And they headed out the door.

Luckily for Shiro and Allura the beach wasn’t far from the villa. In fact, it was practically on their door step. Shiro grabbed his sunglasses before they were out the door and contacted the others to let them know he and Allura had gone down to the beach. Hunk had gone to the local market to get provisions for dinner. Lance and Keith were still taking surfing lessons, which surprised the hell out of Shiro and Allura. It was rare for the Blue and Red Paladin to get along, but they were starting to. Pidge was around somewhere.

 

As soon as they found a spot, Allura and Shiro laid their towels down. Allura kicked off her flip flops as she sat down. Shiro sat down next to her. Allura wished that the Black Paladin would take off his shirt. She knew that he was embarrassed about his scars and didn’t like to be seen shirtless. He uncomfortable with people seeing the scars because they oftened raised questions about how he got them, which meant he had to relive his time as a gladiator fight for the amusement of their Galra enemies.

 

“You know,” Allura said to Shiro.  ” You should really take off your shirt. Aren’t you getting hot?” The smile on her face was teasing.

 

“Allura,” Shiro said. She could tell from the look on his face, he was very reluctant to do as she suggested. “Yes, I am getting hot. No, I don’t want to take my shirt off.”

 

“Come on,Shiro,” Allura said, a warm smile spreading across her features.  “I know that you’re self conscious about your scars,but no one is going to notice.” Shiro sighed and began to pull his shirt over his head.

 

Allura smiled as she watched Shiro pull the shirt over his head and toss it next to his beach towel. Shiro was definitely one of the finest specimen of male physical perfection that she had ever seen and she had seen some very fine physically fit men in her life. She tried to run her gaze casually over the Black Paladin’s torso. Allura grabbed the sunscreen and twisted off the cap.

 

“Come here,” Allura ordered. Shiro was watching her and did as he was told. Shiro knew that his skin was really pale from his time spent in captivity and from fighting a war in space. He turned so that his back was to her. Allura rose up on her knees and began spreading the sunscreen across his shoulders. Shiro tried had not flinch. He should be used to this by now.

 

“Could you please relax,” Allura told him as she started rubbing lotion into Shiro’s pale skin. “I don’t want you to get a sunburn.”

 

Shiro relaxed his shoulders as Allura began to apply the sunscreen to his skin. He hadn’t realized that he was so tense because his muscles spasmed as he relaxed his shoulders. The princess’s hands were actually rather soothing as as she spread the lotion down his back to where his skin met his boardshorts.

 

It was a very rare occasion for Allura to able to touch Shiro like this. They often touched hands, brushed shoulders while on the bridge of the Castle ship. She had once walked by accident into the shower area of the Lion Hanger bay one day a couple of months ago, looking for Shiro. Allura should have known better than to just walk into the locker room without checking to see if the other Paladins were fully dressed. It also didn’t help that the shower room didn’t have stalls to protect the men (and one teenage girl) modesty. The door to the shower room was open and Shiro was still showering. She most certainly got an eyeful of Shiro’s naked body. Needless to say, she stood there for a few seconds before the tall man turned around. Allura remembered her fingers twitching at her side wondering what it would be like to touch him. She beat a hasty retreat before he turned around.

 

“Can you turn around so that I can put some on the rest of your body? Or do you want to?” Allura asked a blush spreading across her cheeks.

 

“If you don’t feel comfortable doing it,Allura. I will,” Shiro asked as he turned around.

 

“It’s not that I’m unconfortable doing it. I just wanted to respect your boundaries,” Allura answered, a reassuring smile on her face. Shiro took the bottle of sunscreen from her and began to apply it to the rest of his body. The sun was starting to stretch into the West as Shiro and Allura spent the afternoon just lying in the sun and relaxing. The two heard Hunk call their names, which meant that the other Paladins had returned from their activities and that the Yellow Paladin had made something tasty for dinner. They had fallen asleep to soft crash of the waves and the cry of the seagulls. Allura and Shiro gathered up their towels and began walking back to the villa.

 

“Are you planning on doing anything tomorrow?” the Japanese man asked. He was interested in going scuba diving and was wondering if the Princess wanted to join him. Allura turned to him and smiled.

 

“I was interested in learning how to scuba dive. I heard Keith and Lance talking about getting scuba diving lessons. Lance thought that it would be a great group activity,” Allura answered.

 

“That’s interesting. I was thinking about talking a local guide if anyone taught scuba diving and he said that there is guy who lives here year round who takes visitors scuba diving,” Shiro answered.

 

“Let’s talk to the others  and see if they would be interested in going as bonding exercise,” Allura responded cheerfully as they walked up the front steps of the villa.


End file.
